Total Drama Betrayal Island: Audition Tapes
Audition Tapes ' ' (Ajs Audition): aye, whats up my fellow home doggys? My name is Aj, I have a youtube channel that you should all totally watch, but time to say why I should join! I’m a pretty dope guy, who enjoys a nice sprite cranberry every once and awhile! Things I fear most though are people thinking i'm not funny. I could never live with that in my subconscious. Why do I have a camera again? Oh right, choose me to compete! ' ' (Charlies Audition): Um, hi… I’m a very shy type of person so I don’t really know how to start this. I’m Charlie, and I should compete in this show because i’m very fit, I may be small, but pretty agile! Biggest fear… probably my social anxiety… buh yeah, i'd love to compete so please choose me. ' ' (Devins Audition): Whats up guys, fellow black guy here telling you why I should compete in this show! I’m very easy to talk to, and I guess I like meeting new people. But other than that, I won’t be surprised if I get booted over me being stupid… I guess what I fear most are Wasps. I’m highly allergic so, yeah. Hopefully I get to compete. ' ' (Elijahs Audition): Hey guys, the names Elijah. I’m a pretty popular dude through High School so i'm pretty sure that would help me out social wise. I guess i'm also decently athletic so that's good. The only thing I fear are my ex’s. One being this weird girl named shelby, gives me the chills… Knock on wood you choose me. ' ' (Greg's Audition): Oof, so whats up. I’m here to try and win some money for my gamer dream. I guess you can say i'm pretty smart so that would be nice to watch me. Yeah, hopefully I don’t get yeeted from the show to early. I guess all I fear is my brother, he just ruins my life, like oh my OOF. Hehe… please let me compete so I can leave this house. (Haileys Audition): Ugh, high school is such a drag for me, so I really need some time secluded from those people. I’m a pretty fierce competitor so I think I should be picked for that. I guess my biggest fear is being left alone from the people I like, I mean, why bother being with others when you actually have friends? Beats me, but I really need this… ' ' (Jacobs Audition): Hey, it's me, Mr. Snarky himself in the flesh and blood. Well… atleast when i’m annoyed. Anyways, I should compete because i’m very smart. My only downside to this are physical challenges, unless it's a lifting challenge, har har. Anywho, my biggest fear, well, its a certain type of person. Anyways, please let me compete host sir. ' ' (Jennas Audition): Hi queens!!! I’m jenna, I love doing standup comedy! Yeah, the life is great, but the money would help me buy a personal place to do it in rather than do comedy nights. Besides the point, I guess you can say i’m likeable, lol, my biggest fear is probably making a joke no one liked, really hurts my feelings. Hope I get to compete chris!!!!! ' ' (Johns Audition): What's up Gucci Gangers! I’m John and i’m a wrestler for my high school. I may not be the brightest but I sure am the strongest! I don’t overall have a fear, but instead, the thing i’d hate most is be left alone with no one cool to talk to. Please consider in letting me compete! ' ' (Joses Audition): Hello guys, and I am a mexican. You usually find me at your closest Taco Bell, but I am one smart el burrito! I’m also very social, but my biggest fear is, well, american food… and that's it. Please let me compete with an el taco on top. ' ' (Justins Audition): Wow, I can’t believe i’m actually doing this, but hello guys… So I think i should compete because i’m smart I guess… What I fear most is literally everything. I have almost every phobia that you can possibly name, but I want to get rid of them! So please let me compete… ' ' (Julia and Kiras Audition): Like oh meh gurd, hello fellow besties. We are the closest people on earth so we are very loyal!!! Our biggest fears are being away from each other, well, and Julia getting broken up with, lol. PLEASE LET US COMPETE DADDY CHRIS!!!!! ' ' (Kaylas Audition): Hey, season 1s winner is here to say hello! I’m here to win, and absolutely nothing more! I don’t give a sh#t about no one competing at all. Make way for the real winner. My biggest fear? Absolutely nothing. Others should fear me!!!!! If I don’t get accepted i’ll find a way in this stupid game! ' ' (Laylas Audition): Um, hi. I’m Layla, and i’ll be honest that i’m a little weird. I hope to join just to make some friends, it’s kinda hard doing so where I live. If I had to pick a fear, it would be losing the ones I love… ' ' (Maxs Audition): MEOW!!!!!!!! I’m Max, and no other name GOT IT! I guess i’m a very cool person and… very nice, yeah, let's use that! I’m pretty smart and in all AP courses in my highschool years. I don’t have many fears, but maybe separation? But yeah, guess I hope I can make it in. ' ' (Melanies Audition): Hey, i’m Mel, and i’m a pretty chill person. I guess i’m not the most social person though, hehe. I’m very smart though, so I guess that will work. I guess a fear of mine is snakes, they seem pretty spooky… Please put me in this show, I feel so bored most times of my day… ' ' (Natias Audition): Sup, it’s me, Natia! I don’t really know what to think of doing this show, but I think this could open my eyes up on things. A fear I have is most likely heights, that would be scary AF. I guess I hope to make it in… ' ' (Onins Audition): Yo, whats up Jews! My name is Onin! I’m a very social and overall funny dude! My only true fear is God because clearly he doesn’t exist, duh! Now lets hope I didn’t land the audition like the terrorist plane during 9/11! ' ' (Ryans Audition): hehehe, hey guys! I’m Ryan, and this here is miny Ryan, say Hi mini Ryan! Hi Mini Ryan! Well then, I’m an amazing and super smart person! My biggest fear in the entire world is obviously pelicans, those things scare me… :( ' ' (Sandras Audition): Ugh, I can’t believe i’m doing something like this… I’m Sandra, and i’m trying to compete in this show. I’m super athletic and would dominate ANYONE in this game! I don’t really have a fear so good luck on finding out! Alright, this is stupid, is it over yet? (Valerias Audition): Hello, my name is Valeria, and I am an illegal immigrant. Don’t tell the government plez… But I wanna compete on your show! I know how to talk my way out of things, aka how i’m in america now. But what I fear most is asians. They scare me. PLEASE PUT ME ON THE SHOW!!!